


End Wall

by Pantachan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, Pregame!Ouma, pregame Kokichi, pregame ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantachan/pseuds/Pantachan
Summary: "Before his death, Kokichi had figured that they were being watched. That there was a show going on – that they were indeed not the last survivors of humanity. It was the base of his plan of defeating the killing game. But he had been hoping that whatever the explanation of the circumstances was, it wouldn’t be… this."Aka, Ouma meeting pregame!Ouma in the afterlife.





	End Wall

Warmth. 

The first thing that embraced him as he slowly came to his senses was warmth. It was an overwhelming, alienating prickling on his skin. A tremendous contrast to the ice-cold tremors rushing through his body in waves and the sharp breath he inhaled as his eyes shot open. 

Kokichi felt the air streaming into his lungs as his eyes grew wide due to shock and disorientation. His instinct told him to _move, _move away as fast as possible. Anywhere, somewhere. But his limbs were struck by crippling paralysis as he blinked the upcoming tears away. Panic rose in his chest like a storm and he struggled to move, but he simply couldn’t. His body was frozen and stuck in place. It took an overwhelming amount of bravery, reason and strength to convince himself to calm down. Stop panicking. Panicking won’t lead anywhere.__

__His eyes wandered around in the dimly lit room. A soft, thick blanket was pulled over his resting body, the mattress below him was firm under his back. Carefully, he managed to turn his head on the snow-white pillow. At least that, he could do._ _

__Wherever he was, this was… definitely supposed to be a bedroom. He could spot another bed next to his, pushed against the wooden wall. The weak, yellow light of two lamps on the walls hardly enlightened everything – the light itself was bright, but the rays barely reached the room’s corners so that you could somewhat navigate between the islands of furniture. As he looked up, he was welcomed by a sea of stars – tiny specks of glowing white that adorned the ceiling like a night sky._ _

__“You finally woke up, huh… geez, I was waiting so long. Can’t even hurry up for yourself, hm?”_ _

__Kokichi sat up without thinking, examining his surroundings to find the strange voice’s owner. Only then he realised that his body must be able to move again. It would have calmed him down, if the situation wasn’t so outlandish._ _

__In the corner of the room, he spotted the other presence. The stranger’s gaze rested on his knees as he sat uncomfortably on the wooden chair and ran his hands over his arms, as if to chase away the cold in his limbs. There was a tad of shivering nervousness to the gesture._ _

__“Silly you…”_ _

__Evenly purple eyes locked contact and Kokichi found himself staring into an abyss that he was never supposed to look at._ _

__“N-nice to meet you, Kokichi Ouma.”_ _

__“….”_ _

__The scenario was preposterous. Kokichi blinked as he stared into supposedly his own eyes. Dark violet hair framed the pale figure’s face, a lost strand was draped over his slim nose. A tired spark gleamed in his eyes as he started nervously fiddling with his fingers. His clothes were the most ordinary, boring thing Kokichi had ever seen in his entire life. A black, classical school uniform. The world stopped making sense all of a sudden, but he told himself that it had done so a while ago._ _

__“W…what the hell!?”_ _

__His own voice sounded different from whoever he was talking to and he found himself struggling to accept that it had to be him indeed. He furiously shook his head, but found himself paralysed yet another time, as a violent tremor rushed through his body. For a split second, the invisible grasp around his heart tightened and _squeezed _. It tore a hole in his steady breathing and left him a coughing mess. Hot, stinging tears burned in his eyes as the memories flooded his mind – _Momota. _Poison, the press. A grey mass of metal slowly approaching him. Steadily, relentless. His finishing line._____ _

______The last breath he took._ _ _ _ _ _

______He covered his mouth as he choked back the vomit, the urge to throw up until it was all gone. Until he could forget._ _ _ _ _ _

______A silent sigh escaped his company and he impatiently started fiddling with the buttons of his school uniform._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi took his time to calm down and purposefully ignored him, too preoccupied with the reaction of his body. Once he managed to steady his breathing, hastily wipe away the tears and grasp a clear thought, he turned to look at the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“W-what the hell happened and where am I? Who are you?”, his voice sounded strained and spoke of agitation and the dread clouding his mind. “You’re not… me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yuppers! Well… yes and no! I’m both, actually. And you can call me Kichi, to make things easier. Someone I really liked used to call me that!”, the other answered in a cheery manner. It felt more alienating than hearing a recording of your own voice for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“S-stop talking nonsense and give me a proper answer. I’m dead, right? I was kinda hoping I’d never say this, but the afterlife looks surprisingly boring.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The other feigned surprise, he could tell by the almost inaudible change in his tone. “Ooou, how did you know? I should’ve known that you’d find proof for something that weird that fast…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. The way the light behaved was unnatural and didn’t physically make sense, no matter what. But explaining that was irrelevant and annoying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get to the point already or I’ll cut your tongue off.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was clearly a lie, but the threat in his voice was real._ _ _ _ _ _

______His company flinched visibly and automatically forced a smile on his lips. His eyes were skipping to every corner of the room, until he finally looked back at Kokichi and answered in a quiet, surprisingly sharp tone:_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You messed up and you’re dead. I’m you and you’re me. But at the same time, you’re not me at all. You’re just a disgusting, little, filthy plaything of a weeby creep and that’s all you’ll ever be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A shiver ran down Kokichi’s spine as he heard the words flow from his lips like a dark incantation. He had never heard words so sharp in meaning and soft in tone. Despite how quietly they were uttered and how terribly bitter they tasted in his mouth, they were spoken so kindly, it felt like a gentle caress on his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______The other continued without waiting for a reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you want the short version of it, I signed up for a game called “Danganronpa”, a piece of real fiction! Sixteen students, caught in a school, pushed to kill each other. The entire world watches! The players apply, get accepted and then get brainwashed through the newest technology to become their scripted character – voila! You…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leaning back in his seat, he pointed at Kokichi. A sly grin appeared on his face, which entirely cut through his meek façade._ _ _ _ _ _

______“…were born. That’s all there is to it. And you failed and died like a petty dog in the gutter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi heard the open mockery and distaste in his other self’s words and realised that he did indeed have the effect on others he always thought he did. It was good realising again that it was working, but… the information he had just received was ridiculous. Outlandish, grotesque, horrendous, absolutely insane._ _ _ _ _ _

______But the quiet voice in the back of his mind was whispering that this was suddenly making a lot of sense. Before his death, Kokichi had figured that they were being watched. That there was a show going on – that they were indeed not the last survivors of humanity. It was the base of his plan of defeating the killing game. But he had been hoping that whatever the explanation of the circumstances was, it wouldn’t be… this._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he processed everything, he was overcome by a relentless, overwhelming sense of wrath. It only showed so much in his stern expression as he stared holes in the other with his piercing gaze, but the fury was raging in his chest like a storm._ _ _ _ _ _

______A few seconds passed, until he looked at Kichi with the most mocking, condescending grin he could muster._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You signed up for this BS, huh? Did you wanna die that bad? Did you like it that much or do you have a proper re-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Danganronpa’s the most disgusting, filthy shit I’ve ever looked at, so shut the fuck up!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi froze and set his mouth in a firm line. The other had sprung to his feet and shadows were draped over his face, as he cut through Kokichi’s voice with a rough, low growl. As their eyes met, Kokichi could discover the furious red adding colour to his pale face. He was breathing heavily, as if that small action had costed him an endless amount of energy. Seconds passed, until Kichi sank back onto his chair. His body slowly returned to the pale, slightly shivering mess he was below his façade._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever… stop throwing a fit and explain yourself, I’m getting bored. I don’t feel like we have much time, whatever’s gonna happen next”, Kokichi kept pushing while casually checking his nails, though the annoyance in his tone was clear as day._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wow, this is why I hate myself. Well duh, I tried to stop this bullshit and put an end to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi furrowed his brows, looked back at him and asked: “You applied, just to end it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His other self sighed and nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. Kichi averted his gaze and shifted on his seat, visibly uncomfortable with remembering the occurrences. With strain in his voice, he continued to explain the situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The outside world is rotten. The people there pretend like the world’s just perfect the way it is and it’s so _perfect _and _boring _that they’re all over this show where people get meaninglessly slaughtered like livestock. I hated it from day one and this is how things ended.”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kichi swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair. The thick layer of bitterness in his voice was oppressive and a forced smile was playing on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I signed up and made them believe I was their biggest fan - intelligent enough to be an interesting character and too dumb to actually threaten the game. I thought if they overlooked my intelligence and morals, there’s a realistic chance that I could end this ridiculous bullshit. So, since I got brainwashed and you took my place, I’ve been watching from here…”, he gestured around the room”, …and watched every step you took. And, y’know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He leant in closer and a dark grin crept on his face like a spreading disease._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You fucking ruined it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kokichi laughed out loud. He snorted and broke out in laughter, bent over as he was holding his stomach. Giggling and wheezing breathlessly, he let the words sink in and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. He grinned at his pregame self and spoke with utmost taunt, his gaze glowing with a mix of mockery and amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I _ruined _it? You’re saying some dumb stuff, honestly. Me, ruining my own plans? _Everything _that depended on my part worked out perfectly”, he started, before his tone drifted down to a lower level”, it’s Harukawa-chan’s and the mastermind’s fault that everything got messed up. I did everything I could, i’s up to them now. My part’s over.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The grin on Kichi’s face slowly melted into a wavering smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Uncertainty seemed to overcome him as he started fiddling with the hem of his sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Up to t-them? You’re more stupid than you look… t-they might just fail like the incompetent idiots they-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Saihara-chan’s gonna end this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kokichi said it with so much determination in his voice, that the other looked at him in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Saihara-chan’s gonna find out. He’s dense as a ditz sometimes, but he’s a detective and not as dumb as the weird faces he makes. I left clues for him, too. He’s gonna end it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kokichi’s explanation grew strained and quiet towards the end, his gaze was focused on his hands clutching the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He… wasn’t so sure himself. His final plan was absolutely waterproof. He’d left his will, spread the clues like hidden treasure, prepared everything and did most of the work. Saihara and the others just had to hunt down the clues, put the pieces together and find out who the mastermind was. But now that he knew he’d never see the end of it, he felt… a quiet, dreading sense of doubt. This was why he’d always done the work himself. This was why he’d always relied on himself instead of others. Cooperating was necessary, and he wasn’t really against it, but in a game where people killed each other ruthlessly just to survive or due to being forced to by the circumstances… a game that made life lose value and where everyone was each other’s enemy.  
It’s a game where you could trust nobody but yourself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Despite all this, he had united them against him. He had tested their belief and determination and had come to the right conclusion. It was the reason why he believed that they were able to do it. But would they? If even he could never reach this last reveal, this last piece of info? Did it even matter? He was dead, after all. The fact didn’t bother him as much as it should have. But it bothered him that he’d never see the end of it, that he’d never see whether his plans would come to fruition. It was a price he had been willing to pay, but it irritated him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hmm… are you sure about that? You should’ve met him before the game, a lost case. The filthiest kinda despair fanboy I’ve ever seen… absolutely disgusting!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kokichi shot him a sharp smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t care about him. He’ll fulfil his task and end the game. It’s all you wanted, so shut up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kichi’s expression went blank and they stared at each other for a few full seconds, piercing gazes intertwined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I hate it when other people lie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, that’s _my _catchphrase now! Besides, it wasn’t a lie! And we’re the same person, so I’ll do what I want!”, Kokichi hissed at him, before he dropped his upset mask and returned to his calm, serious manner. Kichi still seemed upset and he was holding back a thousand snarky comments, but opted to shift in his seat instead and avert his gaze.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“W-whatever... I won’t ever forgive myself if I missed my goal, so I hope you’re right. Maybe I s… shouldn’t bother, it’s over now anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kichi’s words sounded strangely empty, despite the weak stutter. Towards the end, the gaze of his glassy eyes drifted off into nothingness. Hearing his own voice saying things like that made icy cold settle in Kokichi’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This was the end. Previously, he hadn’t… minded as much, as long as he could reach his goal. He still didn’t regret what he had done. The decisions he’d made weren’t pretty and he hated making sacrifices, but he didn’t regret them as they were ultimately the right choice. In this nightmare of a game, he had done his best to fool everyone, including the mastermind, to uncover them and give them a taste of their own medicine. One doesn’t have to play a game to win it. Sometimes it had been a gamble, but Kokichi had played by his own rules to outsmart them and hopefully, _hopefully _it would all work out. He had given Momota the manual with all kinds of instructions, had settled his deal with him. If Saihara realised what was going on, then he’d stand victorious, he wouldn’t mess up. He just couldn’t. Kokichi was worried about Harukawa messing it up all over again, but she was nothing compared to Saihara.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sacrifices had been made, but it was for the sake of saving as many lives as possible. Since the captain always goes down with the ship, _he _as the one who lead this plan would be the final victim.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Momota would carry out the rest of his plan and Saihara would uncover the mastermind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He suffocated every single doubt in his body for the sake of his own peace. There was no way to prove it. For once, he wanted to believe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Even if it was just to believe in his own legacy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We’ll be judged soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kokichi looked up and shot him a questioning look. Kichi visibly shifty in his seat, gulped down his fear and started running his hands over his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I…don’t know what they do, but…we won’t stay here for long. I’m m-mad, but you’re still kinda me, so…”, he sighed and ran a clammy hand through his hair,” …anything you wanna know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The first thing that flashed up in his mind was _Dice _. He distrusted his memories, he had doubted everything. But he could…never deny the feelings he held for his chosen family. His followers. The nine people he had united.  
Just as he opened his mouth, he closed it shut again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“…you don’t wanna, huh? Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kokichi shook his head, it was hard to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I don’t wanna know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His other self looked at him with a tint of sadness in his dark eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Are you sure…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kokichi nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I don’t wanna know. I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil. I exist, so my organisation does, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He hated it when other people lied, especially about their feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But maybe it was better like this. He had broken so many of his principles already, just to get to this point. This was everything he had done. His plan would work out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This was his end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ♡  
> This was originally an ask from tumblr where I got asked to write Ouma meeting pregame!Ouma in the afterlife, who's angry at him because he didn't end the killing game.  
> I used my time to come up on a theory for pregame!Ouma and since I really liked the idea, started writing this.  
> I hope you enjoyed yourself and that you have a great day/ night! See you! ☆


End file.
